Tudo o que era preciso
by NobleChild
Summary: Por mais ridículo que parecesse, foi necessário apenas um palhaço para fazê-la ver como sua vida era uma piada de mau gosto. Coringa e Arlequina (Origens) - aconteceu depois de TDK. Universo de Nolan. Rate T, por enquanto (Violência)


**Oi, pessoal! Bom, pra começar, eu pensei em postar essa fic em Inglês, mas pra falar a verdade, não estava com muita vontade de traduzir o texto sendo que não me acho uma tradutora tão boa assim.**

**Também queria dizer que no Universo da DC Comics, o Coringa se tornou um dos personagens mais interessantes e (claro) complexos que já me deparei. Depois de ficar mais velha e reassistir o "Cavaleiro das Trevas", o Coringa do Heath Ledger se tornou a versão que mais gostei do personagem (palmas para o Jack Nicholson, mas ainda fico com o Heath) - agora também estou curiosa para saber como ele vai ser interpretado *spoiler* pelo Jared Leto. *spoiler* lol**

** Acho que foi isso que incentivou-me a criar uma fic sobre ele. E como a Arlequina é uma das personagens que eu mais me apaixonei no Universo DC e que também chamou minha atenção por ser uma das únicas pessoas que o Coringa consegue suportar sem tentar matar de imediato, pensei em fazer uma versãozinha dela pro Universo do Christopher Nolan :)**

**Esse texto que vocês vão ler é na verdade só uma experiência. Dependendo de como vai (e do meu humor), vou tentar continuar a história (talvez traduzir depois, quem sabe :/). De qualquer jeito, decidi compartilhar ela com vocês já que notei (infelizmente) a falta de fics do Coringa e Arlequina em Português.**

**Por último aproveitem! E nenhum dos personagens a seguir pertencem a mim.**

**Prólogo**

Suas mãos, antes brancas, pálidas, delicadas, estavam encharcadas de um líquido quente e vívido. Manchas e manchas estendiam-se por todo o seu corpo, comprovando o que sua mente tentava fazê-la esquecer. Mas elas estavam ali, atravessando seu vestido, sua pele, sua existência... e pareciam estar queimando-a por dentro, marcando-a para nunca mais esquecer...

Percebendo o peso que as incomodavam, suas mãos largaram o objeto que seguravam com tanta familiaridade a segundos atrás. Este não mais inocente quanto ela - mais manchas.

A marreta encontrou o chão de mármore com um estrondo que a assustou. Não lembrava de ser tão pesada assim... Parecia tão leve em suas mãos magras e frágeis.

Confusa, seus olhos pareceram tentar assegurá-la de que havia imaginado coisas, pois direcionaram-se para o chão branco sobre seus pés descalços... Uma rachadura formara-se ali, exatamente onde a parte metálica da marreta caíra. Mas isso não foi o que a assustou...

Mais manchas.

Não.

Poças.

Tudo a sua volta, antes branco, limpo, e requintado, leve e fino, ficou vermelho. Seus pés estavam quentes por causa daquelas poças.

Ar entrou em seus pulmões, percebendo que parara de respirar por alguns segundos. Ele a invadiu como se fosse ácido em sua garganta, e ela quase engasgou.

Pânico.

Percebendo o silêncio, lembrou-se das presenças que a rodeavam.

Olhando a sua volta, conseguia apenas discernir um mar de rostos horrorizados. Tudo o que inconscientemente acreditava estava cravado nas faces de cada olhar que recebia e encarava de volta, procurando inutilmente por outra emoção que não fossem aquelas que a estavam julgando. Medo, espanto... repulsa.

E ela procurou por mais rostos. Ainda esperançosa, acreditando que acharia algum rosto que se contrastasse com o rio de medo que a rodeava. Como as manchas vermelhas em seu vestido branco.

Ela viu sorrisos. Sorrisos e cenhos encravados em rostos de plásticos, rostos de pessoas que seguravam metralhadoras e rifles. Ela sabia o que encontraria atrás daquelas máscaras. Surpresa.

Isso a deixou mais confusa e atormentada.

Seu coração parecia querer explodir para fora de seu peito, suas mãos começaram a tremer até olhar para seu lado.

Um sorriso. Um sorriso encravado em carne.

Uma risada invadiu seus ouvidos e por mais sinistra que parecesse ao ecoar pelo salão silencioso em uma voz aguda, foi aquilo que a deixou aliviada. Aquela voz cortante e perturbada que invadiam o seu ser como facas.

**Reviews são muito apreciadas! Preciso de incentivo e críticas construtivas pessoal! 3**


End file.
